¿Y si fuera él?
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Siguiendo el hilo de lo que plantea Katniss en En Llamas, sobre Gale yendo a los Juegos, he escrito lo siguiente:


_Disclaimer: Todo es culpa de Collins y yo sólo escribo para jorobar a Katniss porque en realidad me cae mal y quiero que sufra._

 _Siguiendo el hilo de lo que plantea Katniss en En Llamas, sobre Gale yendo a los Juegos, he escrito lo siguiente:_

 **¿Y si fuera él?**

—Rory Hawthorne —anuncia Effie Trinket.

Todavía estaba inmersa en la felicidad, en el intenso alivio que sintió al ver que no era su nombre el que leía Effie, que tampoco era el de su hermana pequeña. Tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro que se le fue borrando al ver que la muchedumbre se quedaba en silencio. Había escuchado las palabras pero la información aún no le llegaba al cerebro y cuando le llegó, éste se negaba a procesarla correctamente. Era un grito con un no sostenido en el fondo de la garganta, la mirada lastimosa de todas las chicas de su misma edad, que parecía concentrarse en ella, como si hubieran dicho su nombre y tuviera que subir al escenario. Lo cual no era posible, ya habían seleccionado a otra pobre chica. Eso era lo que empezaba a mosquearla.

Luego fueron las palabras de Gale, que aparecían con retardo en su cabeza, como si las hubiese dicho hace tiempo:

—Me presento voluntario como tributo.

Katniss miró al frente y vio a su único amigo en la tarima, serio, recto, dos palmos más alto que Effie. Y eso fue todo. Su mejor amigo iba a los Juegos del Hambre para salvar a su hermano pequeño.

El mundo de Katniss iba a cambiar para siempre.

* * *

Llegó tarde al Edificio de Justicia. Cuando todo el mundo salió de la plaza ella todavía no se podía mover. Prim y su madre fueron a buscarla. Prim tiraba de su brazo, insistente.

—Venga Katniss. Tienes que ir a verlo, se lo van a llevar.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho él en el escenario? ¿Qué había dicho?

Katniss no podía recordar, no podía pensar. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era coger la mano de Gale y correr al bosque. Desaparecer los dos juntos allí para siempre.

—Han terminado las visitas —les anunció un agente de paz cuando alcanzaron la puerta detrás de la cual estaba Gale, colocándose frente a ella.

Katniss estaba preparada para pelear, para derribar al agente (que media el doble que ella y abultaba diez veces más) y la puerta cerrada a golpes si era necesario para poder despedir a su mejor amigo. Pero no lo fue, la puerta se abrió, salieron Rory y Vick, los hermanos pequeños de Gale, con la cara congestionada y los ojos llorosos. Y ella se coló dentro.

Gale tenía a su hermanita en brazos mientras su madre, Hazelle les abrazaba a ambos. Katniss estudió a escena. Estudió a Gale mientras él la miraba, mientras besaba la coronilla de su hermana y besaba a su madre en la mejilla, dándole a la niña. En cuanto estuvo libre, Katniss se lanzó a sus brazos.

Al separarse y mirarlo a los ojos lo único que pensó fue en que él no había derramado ni una sola lágrima.

—Yo cuidaré de ellos —le dijo mientras el agente de paz la arrastraba hacia la puerta.

—Lo sé —contestó él.

Ese había sido siempre su trato. El acuerdo tácito de cuidar el uno del otro. Y de sus familias, si alguno de los dos faltaba.

* * *

Katniss no se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era Gale hasta que lo subieron en un carro y lo hicieron desfilar de la mano de otra chica en el círculo de la ciudad del Capitolio. Katniss tampoco había prestado mayor atención a la otra chica. Era una desconocida para ella, una hija de alguien de la clase comerciante de la ciudad. Alguien con quien nunca había hablado y en quien nunca se había fijado, pero que ahora deslumbraba a todo el mundo de la mano de Gale.

—Hermosa pareja —decía uno de los comentaristas de los Juegos.

—Perece que se entienden muy bien —comentaba un segundo—. ¿Veremos algo más que amistad en esta edición entre los tributos del Doce?

—Puede que sí.

Katniss se fue de la plaza empujando a la gente sin que hubiera acabado la emisión. Corrió hacía su casa, se puso la cazadora de su padre y se internó en el bosque. Había que alimentar a dos familias. Tenía mucho que cazar.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa, días después, contando las monedas que le habían dado en el Quemador por dos pavos salvajes, allí había más gente de la cuenta. Su madre la apartó a un lado nada más verla entrar. Katniss estaba asustada. Se pasaba la vida asustada desde que se habían llevado a Gale. Asustada por su familia si no volvía. Asustada por sí misma. No tenía claro lo que sería de ella sin él. No estaba tan preocupada por su capacidad para darles de comer a todos, como por su propia cordura.

Y estaba claro por las pintas que esas personas venían del Capitolio, lo que no contribuía a tranquilizarla.

—Han llegado esta tarde preguntando por ti —dijo su madre—. Son periodistas.

—¿Qué quieren?

—Que les hables de tu primo.

Katniss la miro extrañada. No tenía primos. Nunca había tenido ningún primo. Hasta que sumó dos más dos.

* * *

No tenía claro qué era lo que la ponía más enferma, si ver a Gale en el Capitolio, preparándose para la matanza, o verlo interactuar con ella. Sin venir a cuento se habían convertido en las estrellas de la edición (acaparaban la mayoría de planos), e iban juntos a todas partes, como si les hubieran unido con pegamento: entrenaban juntos, comían juntos y hasta les entrevistaban juntos.

Y Katniss tenía que verlo.

La chica desconocida ya no era desconocida para nadie. Era guapa, simpática, alegre, amable, graciosa, confiada: lo tenía todo. O lo que es lo mismo, tenía todo lo que a ella le faltaba. Aunque Katniss no pensaba que aquellos fueran unos atributos muy útiles a la hora de entrar en los Juegos. Pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de no estar preparada para la lucha o para la supervivencia, la chica antes desconocida sacó un nueve en las puntuaciones de los Vigilantes. Así que para colmo de males tonta no debía de ser.

Katniss se sentía un poco mezquina al pensar todo esto.

Lo bueno, lo único bueno, fue que Gale sacó un 10.

* * *

Estaba en la plaza otra vez, esperando una emisión obligatoria: las entrevistas que se realizaban a los tributos la noche previa a los Juegos. Antes la plaza le parecía uno de los mejores lugares del Distrito, con sus soportales y sus tiendas, siempre con vida. Si ignorabas que era allí donde se producían las cosechas anuales, casi podías olvidar que estabas en el peor Distrito de todos cuando pasabas por la plaza. Ahora estaba empezando a cogerla mucha manía.

Katniss miraba la pantalla con resignación. La chica desconocida los tenía a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano. No creía que nunca antes hubiera pasado algo así con una tributo del Doce. Estaba esplendida con un vestido de satén en color vino, lo que realzaba sus ojos verdes. Ni siquiera Caesar podía dejar de mirarla. Seguro que Gale tampoco.

Katniss la odiaba.

Tal vez odiarla fuera una palabra demasiado fuerte, pero no lograba sentir por ella la más mínima simpatía. Al contrario que el resto de la humanidad, en especial los habitantes del Capitolio, que se habían hecho camisetas y complementos con las caras de Gale y de ella y corazones de por medio.

La chica desconocida estuvo correcta.

Mentira. Estuvo fantástica. Fue graciosa en su entrevista con Caesar, simpática, compasiva. Le iban a llover los patrocinadores. Mencionó que en su distrito hacía trabajos gratis para la comunidad, como cuidar a niños mientras sus padres trabajaban. Cuando Caesar aseguró que debía tener muchos pretendientes en el 12, estuvo modesta y dijo que no. Dijo que si los había no sabía nada de ellos y que en cualquier caso, le daba igual, porque solo uno en concreto le importaría que lo fuera.

Se oyeron gritos de: _"¡Gale! ¡Gale!_ " entre el público.

Katniss temía que si se marchaba de nuevo de la plaza, fuera demasiado cantoso. La chica desconocida, por su parte, soltó una risita, seguida de una sonrisa cómplice dirigida primero a Caesar y luego a toda la grada.

Aunque Katniss sintió al verla que era toda para Gale.

Definitivamente la odiaba.

* * *

El espacio intermedio entre el gong y el baño de sangre fueron los peores cinco minutos que Katniss había pasado en su vida. Sentía los latidos del corazón en la garganta. Respiró hondo con Gale mientras esperaba en la plataforma, corrió junto a él hacia el arco que había en la base de la Cornucopia, cayó al suelo con él, luchó junto a él, la sangre de él era su propia sangre, compartieron el mismo aliento, el mismo miedo, la misma adrenalina, hasta que al final él huyó sano y salvo, con el arco colgado en la espalda y una pequeña mochila.

Cuando todo acabó, por primera vez desde la cosecha, Katniss rompió a llorar.

* * *

La vida de Katniss empezó a girar en torno a las retransmisiones que podían verse en los Distritos de los Juegos. Aquello iba a acabar con ella. No dormía. No comía. No podía concentrarse en nada. Se pasaba el día pendiente de las pantallas de televisión. Necesitaba saber si Gale seguía vivo constantemente. Nunca había pasado tanto miedo en el bosque como aquellos días. No por tener que cazar ella sola, sino porque durante ese rato tenía que perder de vista a Gale.

¿Y si cuando volvía ya había muerto? ¿Entonces qué?

* * *

Uno de esos días de angustia infinita por haber estado despegada durante unas horas de la pantalla, se presentó en la panadería bastante alicaída. Su estado de ánimo le estaba pasando factura en la caza; tener que encontrar comida para dos familias con la cabeza y el corazón en otro lugar era más difícil que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera intentado. Era como si ella estuviera allí, en la arena. Como si estuviera pasando frío y hambre, como si tuviera una herida en el brazo que no paraba de supurar, como si le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en la pierna a otro tributo la noche anterior pero no hubiera sido capaz de rematarlo, como si estuviera quemada por el sol y por el fuego que habían mandado los Vigilantes. En realidad quería estar allí, lo deseaba con toda su alma y ese era un pensamiento terrible, ya que dejaría a sus dos familias desatendidas.

Después de llamar con insistencia a la campanilla que había en la entada apareció Peeta Mellark tras el mostrador, con un delantal blanco y el pelo, la cara y las manos repletos de harina. Katniss se quedó algo paralizada. No lo esperaba a él, esperaba a su padre, con quien estaba acostumbrada a tratar.

No era un buen día para Katniss. Apenas había cazado. En realidad no había dado una, lo único que tenía eran dos ardillas escuálidas que encontró moribundas en dos de las antiguas trampas de Gale. Ella les había dado el golpe de gracia. En el Quemador nadie había querido ardillas y ella necesitaba poder comprar al menos algo de harina. Rory estaba a punto de pedir teselas y eso era inadmisible. Se lo debía. Le debía a Gale evitar que volviera a aparecer el nombre de su hermano en una papeleta el día de la Cosecha. Mellark era su última esperanza.

—Hola Katniss —le dijo.

A ella le sorprendió que conociera su nombre.

—Hola.

—¿Necesitas algo? ¿Pan? ¿Magdalenas? ¿Bollos de queso?

A Katniss le entró la risa floja ante aquella exposición de todo lo que no podía comprar, de todo lo que no podía tener. La base de la alimentación en sus dos familias eran la caza y las gachas, el pan era un lujo y cualquier otra cosa, como un bollo de queso, impensable.

Le enseñó ambas ardillas, sujetándolas con una mano sobre el mostrador.

Cinco minutos después estaba en la puerta de la panadería, con una bolsa de harina y dos panes gordos y esponjosos. Aquello era un pago excesivo por dos ardillas escuálidas, un banquete para la cena. Katniss lo sabía, lo tenía bien claro. _Lo ha vuelto a hacer_ pensó, sin saber si sentirse feliz o cabreada por tener que deberle más cosas al chico del pan.

Cuando se estaba alejando, Peeta la llamó desde la puerta de su negoció. Katniss tuvo que volver la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Siento lo de tu amigo —le dijo.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza como una forma de agradecerle las condolencias. Odiaba que la miraran con pena, ni Peeta ni nadie. Además, Gale iba a regresar. Tenía que regresar.

—Pero creo que volverá —añadió Peeta.

Katniss, por primera vez en varias semanas, se permitió sonreír.

* * *

Sobre el ecuador de los Juegos, cuando Katniss ya daba por hecho que Gale se mantendría sin aliados hasta el final (o hasta cuando aguantase), sucedió algo inesperado. La chica desconocida y Gale se reagruparon. Fue una cosa rara. Fue como si los Vigilantes lo hubieran dispuesto todo de manera que ellos volvieran a encontrarse, por el bien del show.

Desde entonces todo fue a peor.

Abrazos, arrumacos, carantoñas, secretos compartidos a media voz. Gale no habló de Katniss ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera mencionó que tenía una… prima. Fue terrible, como si ella nunca hubiera existido. Vale que estaban escondidos, a salvo y no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Si por Katniss fuera podían permanecer lejos del peligro para siempre. Además, como habían caído en gracia en el Capitolio no paraban de enviarlos comida, regalos, medicinas. Contra todo pronóstico la pareja del Doce se había convertido en la favorita del público, pero…

De verdad que podían ahorrarle el espectáculo.

Katniss tenía dos opciones: o pasar olímpicamente de los Juegos, lo cual no era posible, pues el visionado era obligatorio y ella seguía preocupada por Gale y no quería quitarle el ojo de encima. La otra opción era quedarse frente a la pantalla y verlo todo. Verlos juntos. A veces no se lo podía creer. Había algo dentro de ella que le decía que no podía ser real, había algo en Gale que le hacía pensar que estaba interpretando el papel de su vida. A veces Katniss miraba fijamente a su amigo, como si pudiera llegar a él a través de la pantalla y con miles de kilómetros de por medio, intentando averiguar la verdad de todo lo que estaba pasando, la realidad de ese romance en ciernes, como si concentrándose mucho pudiera alcanzar la cabeza y el corazón de Gale para que él pudiera revelárselo.

Esos eran los días buenos. Los malos tenía que apretar los puños y morderse la lengua y aguantar. Aguantar y esperar y desear con todas sus fuerzas que todo eso al menos le sirviera para salir vivo de allí.

En el bosque era peor que antes, ya no tenía únicamente que lidiar con la persistente pregunta de si Gale moriría en ese rato, ahora también tenía que preguntarse si durante el tiempo que ella estaba cazando, Gale habría besado a la chica desconocida, si se habrían confesado su amor mutuamente. Eso volvería locos a los del Capitolio, locos de amor. Nunca. Jamás, había pasado algo así en la historia de los Juegos.

La escuela era todavía peor que el bosque. En la escuela tenía que soportar las miradas de la gente. Muchos pensaban de repente que ella y Gale era primos de verdad, otros muchos sabían que no lo eran y le lanzaban miradas compasivas, como si dijeran: siento que la única persona que estaba a tu lado se haya marchado a los Juegos, siento que se haya enamorado de otra chica.

Aunque había dos claras excepciones a eso: una era Madge Undersee, la hija del alcalde, a la que siempre consideró lo más parecido a una amiga que tenía en al colegio. Madge parecía sufrir tanto como ella y no mencionaba absolutamente nada sobre el romance a la hora de la comida. Si alguna vez dijo algo fue para afirmar que Gale podía ganar. Que tenía muchas posibilidades. Que era muy listo y fuerte y estaba claro que agradaba a la audiencia. Katniss suponía que la propia Madge se obligaba a pensarlo, hacía tiempo que sospechaba que Madge tenía algún tipo de sentimiento hacía Gale.

La otra excepción era Peeta Mellark, quien tras años de intercambiar miradas sin decirse una palabra el uno al otro, había decidido acercarse y hablar con ella. Lo bueno de Peeta es que no la juzgaba. No juzgaba su más que evidente tristeza, ni su obvio cabreo con todo lo que se estaba viendo en la pantalla aquellos días. Katniss a veces sospechaba que Peeta quería decirle algo, como si Peeta tuviera un secreto muy bien guardado y ella fuera la elegida para compartirlo. Aunque nunca mencionó nada al respecto. Peeta conocía a la chica desconocida, ¿tal vez sintiera por ella algo parecido a lo que Katniss sentía por Gale y las imagenes de la arena también lo estaban destrozando? No lo sabía y no se atrevía a preguntar, pero la cuestión es que Peeta Mellark había empezado a acercarse.

* * *

Katniss estaba con Peeta, en su propia casa de la Veta, pues él había comenzado a visitarla asiduamente, a veces acompañado de Delly Cartwrite. Era raro empezar a tener amigos que no fueran Gale, aunque Katniss sabía que eran unas circunstancias excepcionales y que, de vuelta a la realidad, dejarían de sentir pena por ella. Peeta, por otro lado, había empezado a encontrar formas sutiles de tocarla. Se sentaban juntos y rozaba su brazo con el de ella, le apartaba un mechón de pelo de los ojos o, como ese día, le agarraba la mano porque sí, simplemente debido a que las tenían cerca. Katniss no sabía cómo sentirse ante eso. No era molesto, Peeta era dulce. Peeta la había salvado hace años y Peeta siempre aparecía con algún regalo para ella o para Prim, normalmente algo que se podía comer, robado a hurtadillas de la panadería de sus padres.

Katniss descubrió ese mismo día que el intervalo entre el gong y el baño de sangre no fue el peor momento de su vida.

Los acontecimientos se habían precipitado. Quedaban tres en la arena: un tributo moribundo, que prácticamente se había rendido, la chica desconocida y Gale. No es fácil ver a las personas a las que quieres a punto de morir, pensó Katniss. Esa era la razón por la que Peeta agarraba su mano con fuerza. Las normas de los Juegos lo dejaban bien claro, solo uno podía ganar y allí había tres. Tenía que ser Gale, tenía que ser Gale. Pero no era como si lo estuvieran echando a suertes. Para que Gale ganara, los otros dos habrían de morir y Gale se mostraba poco dispuesto a matar a su compañera de Distrito. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Es qué no lo entendía? Era ella o él. Ella o él.

Katniss deseo de nuevo estar allí y rebanarle el pescuezo a la muchacha para acabar el trabajo.

Dado que la situación no se resolvía, que Gale y la chica desconocida seguían discutiendo las razones por las que el otro debía vivir (el tributo moribundo ya había desaparecido), Katniss no lo aguanto más. Soltó bruscamente la mano de Peeta y salió de su casa, no podía seguir allí sentada, esperando.

La Veta estaba en silencio. El distrito entero había perdido la voz y Katniss solo quería ponerse a chillar. Corrió hacía la pradera, pasó bajo la alambrada, que estaba sin electrificar y esperó. Esperó durante lo que le parecieron horas, acompañada solo por los sonidos del bosque y por sus tétricos pensamientos. El único que se habría atrevido a ir a buscarla era Gale, pero Gale no estaba allí. Tal vez nunca volvería estar allí.

No había querido creerlo hasta entonces, pero en ese preciso momento, el pensamiento se hizo real. Gale no iba a volver. Gale no sería capaz de asesinar a la chica desconocida con sus propias manos. Lo supo cuando se puso en su lugar, en una arena, con un compañero de distrito suplicando por su propia muerte para que ella ganase y volviese con su familia. ¿Qué tipo de vida le esperaría en casa si lo mataba? Ella no lo haría. Gale tampoco.

* * *

Sin embargo, lo hizo. Gale ganó.

Gale regresó pero no regresó solo. Era algo inaudito. Dos vencedores. Nadie lo podía creer.

Lo primero que sintió Katniss fue un inmenso alivio. Una liberación. Era casi como volver a nacer. Desapareció el nudo en el pecho, desapareció la tensión, desapareció la sensación de estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo.

Gale seguía vivo. Todo estaba bien.

Aunque…

El romance entre ellos de las últimas semanas la había estado matando poco a poco. No sabía cómo actuar, ni cómo reaccionar ante él, por lo que lo había estado evitando. Y el espectáculo continuaba aunque Gale hubiera vuelto a casa. Los periodistas no se habían marchado. Su madre y Prim ya habían asistido a media docena de cenas de gala como parte de la familia Hawthorne (sus primas). Katniss no tenía ni idea de la forma en que habían excusado sus reiteradas ausencias pero es que… Es que no lo podía soportar.

Katniss se preguntaba si ese era el precio a pagar porque su mejor amigo hubiera vuelto a casa, perderlo de todas maneras.

Cuando las cámaras se marcharon del Distrito, Gale se dedicó a perseguirla y ella se dedicó a evitarle. Él dejaba pistas para un encuentro furtivo, recados a su madre, notas en la roca del claro del bosque. Suponía que quería recuperar su amistad. Eso estaba bien. O lo estaría, si Katniss no sintiera que había algo entre ellos que ya se había perdido para siempre.

La ironía de todo aquello es que la chica desconocida no había fingido ser maravillosa. Cuando Katniss tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla (en efecto, era amiga de Peeta, y como ella ahora también era amiga de Peeta, se produjo la inevitable presentación), se dio cuenta de que realmente lo era. Y se dio cuenta de que Gale y ella realmente hacían una pareja estupenda. Desde entonces, cada vez que aparecían juntos (en las pantallas de televisión), Katniss no podía evitar pensar que Gale miraba a la chica desconocida con ojitos soñadores.

¿La habría mirado a ella así alguna vez? Todo ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos en el bosque, sin nada más a lo que agarrarse que el uno al otro y la imperiosa necesidad de alimentar a sus familias, ¿la habría mirado con ese respeto y admiración, con esa ternura?

Katniss lo pensó detenidamente. Buscó en los recovecos de su memoria, que estaba confusa, y de su corazón, que tal vez estuviera roto. Buscó en los recuerdos que tenía de ellos dos juntos, persiguiendo ardillas, escalando árboles, averiguando si una determinada planta se podía comer. Se dio cuenta de que fue el pegamento de la necesidad lo que los había mantenido unidos, pero había más, había risas, bromas, confianza, la sensación única e irrepetible de sentirse libre de todas las ataduras del distrito, de no estar solo y en definitiva, de ser feliz.

Entonces supo que sí había ternura en los ojos de Gale al mirarla y cariño y admiración, las mismas cosas que ella sentía por él, pero además…

Había un brillo en los ojos, una forma especial de sonreír que solo aparecía cuando estaban juntos. Katniss no se había dado cuenta de nada de eso simplemente porque era estúpida. Tenía que remediarlo. ¿Estaría a tiempo?

No.

Un día se encontraron por casualidad en su roca con vistas al valle. Se sentaron y en silencio, permanecieron allí. Ella había cambiado mucho, pero él había cambiado todavía más. No había vuelta atrás. ¿No iban a ser nada más que extraños a partir de ese momento?

Solo el tiempo podía saberlo.

* * *

a/n: Puede que Katniss no me caiga tan mal a tenor de lo mucho que la escribo. Esta vez he usado la tercera persona para tomar distancias, pero al final siempre acabo muy apegada al personaje. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿review please?


End file.
